buenos y malos momentos
by taitolin
Summary: Hay personas que pasan por tu vida dejando una huella que siempre nos acompaña y otras personas que simplemente te acompañan durante gran parte de la vida.


_**Me encanto la relación de esta pareja durante la seria de Daria y quería hacer esta historia para ellos, si bien es una Precuela de Reunión GeneraXional, tiene su propio estilo y peso, comparado con las otra está bastante mejor desarrollada**_

El cuaderno de notas tenia errores matemáticos tan básicos que parecían increíble que fuera de un recién graduado de preparatoria, pero gracias a su empeño y determinación, sin contar con algo de suerte que siempre acompaño a su amigo había logrado que una camioneta de helados que daba perdida se convirtiera en una marca de helados exitosa.

-sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a tu novia

-lo siento- respondió Mack arrojando uno papeles al tacho de basura

-no si lo digo en serio, en vez de aprovechar mi día libre descansando la paso con mi novio organizando un archivo que para nada es importante, sabes que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que yo de deje verdad

-Alicia- eso la molesto y recogió su bolso

-adiós - furiosa cerró la puerta. Mack suspiro mientras tomaba asiento, mirando los papeles sobre la mesa los volvió a guardar en la caja y tomo uno de los camiones

Ella caminaba por la plaza sin mucho en que pensar disfrutando la tranquilidad de su vida, para ella todo era perfecto y lo podía corroborar al ver la felicidad en los rostros de los niños, inconscientemente paso su mano por el vientre

-buen día quisiera un...MACK- Jodie se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su antiguo novio dentro del camión de helados

-Jodie?

-si yo...-una pareja de adolescentes apareció

-un banana Split

-Will la señora estaba primero

-no hay problema yo ya me iba gusto en verte Mack adiós…- ella se marcho, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Mira de mala gana a la pareja atendió su pedio y después agrego- tengo una oferta que hacerles.

Esperaba que un taxi la recogerla cuando un pote de helado cae en su manos

-creo que es tu favorito verdad

-Mack... Gracias

-por que te fuiste

-estabas trabajando y no quería hacerte perder tiempo.

\- y el tiempo es dinero

-si- ella miro como un taxi se aproxima, Mack también lo noto

-ya te vas o podemos charlar un poco

-bueno quieres un poco de helado

-no vas a creerme pero hace tanto que no lo pruebo que ya ni sé cómo se come esta cosa

-tranquilo ya te acordadas- Jodie le paso una cuchara de plástico una vez que se centraron en uno de los bancos.

-como es que dejaste la universidad solo para vender helados

-es una larga historia, todo comenzó en mis primeras vacaciones de la universidad cuando me encontré un amigo el tenia problemas de hecho del era el primer camión

-el primer camión... no me digas que tienes otros

-si tenemos como veinte

-debe ser muy complicado el tener que manejarlo todos al mismo tiempo- estaba vez capto la ironía

-te estás burlando de mi

-para nada, es solo que mi papa ya me puso al tanto de sus negocios- la miraba indicaba desaprobación

-no hicimos nada ilegal

-solo mintieron en las auditorias

-error tan solo nos presentamos como una cooperativa en donde los demás socios nos deben a Kevin Thompson y a mi Jordan Mackenzie el mismo porcentaje que les corresponde por cada vez que la empresa genera ganancia

-y te ahorras los gastos impositivos y de más impuestos ya que no tienes empleados, sino socios, mi padre me hablo de ello muy astuto de tu parte Mack

-espero que no te sientas defraudada

-de ti

-de tu papa... el me conto que estas embarazada de cuatro mese, Felicidades

-gracias

-y que sales con un abogado conocido de tu papa, mucho mayor que tu pero menor que el- Jodie se echo a reír

-no podíamos fingir que no sabemos nada uno de la vida del otro

-suena divertido, tu empiezas

-bueno estudie dos años de abogacía lo deje por administración de empresas, voy por el tercer años pero lo voy a dejar porque estoy por casarme

-en serio con quien

-Dominic Brown, es un abogado compañero de papa nos conocimos hace años creo que estaba contigo cuando lo conocí- Mack hiso un gesto de enfado

-que mala, te has vuelto una chica muy mala Jodie Landon

-solo lo hago para desanimarte en caso de que tuvieras planes de conquista

-yo jamás, la verdad estoy en una relación bastante seria

-en serio y como va

-MAL- ambos sonrieron- muy mal de hecho estamos en el arduo y tedio proceso en donde ninguno quiere ser el abandonado y tratamos de dejar al otro, produciéndose un ciclo donde se alarga una relación en la que ninguno quiere estar

-hace cuanto comenzaron el proceso

-un año

-un año dios eso es demasiado, por suerte nosotros no pasamos por eso

-no entre nosotros hubo amor

-eso cambio, pero siempre te recordare Mack porque gracias a ti estoy en esta maravillosa universidad-

-nunca pensé que dirías una frase tan cursi cuando terminaste conmigo, ahora que lo recuerdo me parece tan estúpido lo que me dijiste y en aquel momento me emocione tanto, fue justo que lo nuestro se terminara- Mack hico una pregunta de la que no quería escuchar la respuesta

-nos amábamos... y yo te amaba… de verdad te amaba, es solo

-lo sé- se quedaron mirando fijo unos instantes - quieres probar el especial Thompson-Mackenzie- comento Mack para romper la tensión que se estaba generando

-que es eso

-helado de frutilla con una bola de helado de chocolate separados por una capa de granizado cubierta por almendras

-tu invitas

-por supuesto

-y quien está cuidando el camión de helados

-recuerdas a la pareja de apareció, les hice un oferta que no podían resistir

-que oferta

-podrían vender el helado al precio que la gente quisiera comprar y ellos se quedaran con ese dinero

-estás loco... porque hiciste eso

-me hicieron recordar a Kevin y Britany

-Hablando de ellos que tal es Kevin como vendedor

-aprendió a sumar y leer

-y dices que yo me hice mala, bueno allí esta tu camión supongo es el adiós

-Jodie podías pasarme tu numero

-que porque

-bueno tu familia siempre ha tenido muy buenos contactos y si nos das la concesión de los postres en tu fiesta de casamiento seria buena publicidad

-olvídalo...adiós Mack

-adiós Jodie.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando volvió a la bodega, salvo un guardia de seguridad y el eran los únicos que se quedaban hasta tarde así que le llamo la atención ver las luces encendidas de su despacho, luego de estacionar el camión subió las escaleras. No tuvo que abrir para saber de quién se trataba, las palabras absurdas ya indicaban su identidad

-que haces Kevin

-Mack -sorprendido miro la pantalla y la apago

-acaso estas mirando porno

-no bueno algo así, era una webcam con Britt... con una chica a la que convencí para quitarse la ropa

-mucha información

-y que haces aquí ya es muy tarde

-siempre me marcho a esta hora a mi casa, lo sabrías si pasaras tiempo por aquí ya que solo te apareces cuando es día de pago

-me encantaría estar más tiempo pero no puedo ser entrenador es agotante, no tienes idea de la responsabilidad que esto acarrea

-tienes razón yo solo administro una empresa mientras tú te la pasas viendo partidos de football y gritando a adolescente, supongo que saldrás este fin de semana como de costumbre

-no no puedo si ganamos el próximo partido entraremos en la lucha por el campeonato

-seguramente Brittany se molestara - Kevin no llego a escuchar pues lo dijo cuando abrió el mini refrigerador de la oficina y le dejo una cerveza cerca a Kevin

-no te quedes hasta tarde y sal por detrás no te preocupes por cerrar nada yo le diré al guardia que se encargué de todo-sin esperar una respuesta se marcha

-Mack no se si tú piensas lo mismo, pero yo te considero mi amigo y como tal tengo que decirte que no te veo feliz porque no buscas a la persona que te alegre un poco para variar...Hola nena perdona pero Mac papi apareció

-ESCUSAS...JAMAS LO VOLVERE A HACER NUNCA

-vamos nena y si primero lo hago yo para compensar

-eso podría funcionar...Haber- Kevin corrió la silla hacia atrás y comenzó a sacarse la remera

-no Kevin hazlo mas despacio- Eso fue suficiente para Mack que cerró la puerta cuando Brittany comenzaba a guiar a su amigo.

Estaba habituado a la reorganización de su agenda pero algo le decía que debía llamar a Richard Landon cuando recibió un correo que cancelaba su reunión. Muy pocas personas conocían su número de celular, pero el prefería no atender hasta confirmar lo que tanto temía.

-hola

-Mack habla Andrew, te devolvía la llamada

-Andrew que tal todo, mira lo siento si te moleste no tienes que explicarme nada yo

-te conozco desde hace años y fuiste novio de mi hija y la ayudaste bastante, siempre te considere como un gran sujeto y ahora un amigo, no solo un cliente mas es por eso que te pido si puedes venir a la Clínica House

-que paso están todos bien

-es Jodie ella perdió a su bebe -apago el celular luego de esas palabras para deplomadose en una silla mientras su esposa lo consolaba. Los meses siguientes transcurrió de forma lenta para Jodie, lentamente fue recuperándose y se enfoco en su estudio apartando todo lo demás a aun lado

-Jodie podemos hablar- pregunto Dominic

-dame cinco minutos termino de transcribir esta hoja y soy toda tuya

-no puedo esperar- dijo cuando le cerraba la Notebook-para mí tampoco ha sido fácil sobrellevar la perdida de nuestro hijo y por más que me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo no puedo dejar de pensar que no me duele tanto el haber perdido a nuestro hijo como me duele el verte alejarte de mi

-que... como te atreves a decirme... te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir

-si… -Jodie quedo boca abierta con esa respuesta

-tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí, tu no sabes lo que es sentir que en este momento mi hijo... nuestro hijo estaria en mis brazos bebiendo de mis pechos - Jodie lloraba alejando las manos que querían consolarla ... pero a ti... a ti te duele mas el hecho que no bese, que no te acaricie... no te importa mi dolor

-Jodie- ella se paro pero la detuvo

-lo siento... te amo pero alguien tenia que hacer algo aunque... aunque eso significara el fin de todo esto

-Dominic- se besaron, se besaron el mas amargo beso que alguna vez fue probado condimentado por las agrias lagrimas que naces en el dolor de la perdida de los seres queridos.

Su traje azul a raya grises con unos pendientes brillantes le daban una mezcla de sofisticación y profesionalismo que jamás pensó ver tiempo a tras al encontrarla casi desmayada y con suero en la cama del hospital. Fue en el cumpleaños que dio su padre cuando se volvieron a ver aunque solo cruzaron un par de palabras, pudo intuir que ella y Dominic intentaron salvar su relación, pero fue inútil, Mack creyó que ellos se recuperarían y se alegro encontrarse equivocado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho cuando ella apareció buscando trabajo, ella estaba mejor y mas capacitada para cubrir su puesto. Con Kevin en la empresa y luego de haber ganado otro campeonato para la secundaria de Lawndale su imagen potente y atraía consumidores. Mack revisaba los papeles busca cualquier error y no podía encontrarlo

-Jodie esto es increíble

-por supuesto, la verdad ni yo lo creí, pero los balances son contundentes

-Jodie en solo seis meses logramos recaudar mas del doble de lo que generamos si sumamos todos los años pasados… es increíble

-bueno eso ganas cuando tienes a una graduada en administración de empresas con conocimientos de Marketing

-puedes vanagloriarte todo lo que quieres, puedes humillarme... Jodie somos ricos... pues créelo Ricos - se sorprendió por el abrazo

-Mack espera, no lo tomes a mal pero no creo que debas contarle a Kevin

-por que lo dices

-se que gran parte de este dinero viene por sus logros como entrenador y se que ha estado ayudando a la escuela pero

-quieres que lo estafe... que le oculte cuando dinero tenemos

-no... no lo se

-jodie lo dices en serio

-Soy un asco verdad- Mack la tomo de los hombros y la mira fijamente

-yo lo soy mas porque...- el desvió la miraba -porque eso mismo lo hice una vez

-que

-fue al principio, Kevin confiaba en mi y yo guarde dinero, pensé en mi futuro le dije a Kevin que eso no funcionaba que no tenia sentido, el me creyó. Con algo de ese dinero compre un boleto para conocer Italia, España y no se que otra cuidad mas pero no me fui, me quede encerrado en mi viejo cuarto todo el dia con ese boleto en la mano, al otro dia tomo todo ese dinero y fui y le compre su camión de helados a papa y busque a Kevin cargamos nuestros tanque de nafta y compramos no se cuantos litros mas decididos a recorrer la ruta. Le dije a Kevin que volveríamos a la Lawndale solo cuando vendiéramos todo ese helado

-y lo hicieron

-no la camioneta de papa se descompuso, pero igual vendimos bastantes al costado de la ruta, haci que volvimos y aqui estamos

-tomaste la mejor decisión-

-sabes tenia pensado volver a la universidad pero creo me conviene mas estar a tu lado. En los siguientes meses Mack y Jodie empezaron a estar pasar mas tiempo juntos, la empresa necesitaba crecer en infraestructura y fueron en busca de un nuevo galpón, visitaron tantos lugares que casi olvidaron la fiesta que Kevin organizo.

-Dios es tan lejos, no entiendo como Kevin eligió un lugar tan apartado para tener su casa

-el sabra, pero igual hizo una genial inversión casi 40 hectáreas por lo mismo que nosotros compramos un auto 0km, excepto que a el ya le entregaron todo y a nosotros...

-tenemos que pagar hasta por que el sujeto que lo viene manejando para poder tenerlo.

La fiesta estaba algo alocada, digna de cualquier fiesta de secundaria por lo que Jodie opto por salir a mirar las estrellas en el balcón, un estudiantes se hacerco y antes que dijera algo apareció Mack

-eres un estudiante verdad- lo tomo pasando su brazo el cuello - puedes buscar al Kevin y decirle que lo estoy necesitando- lo sonto y el joven salió asustado

-pobre chico

-lo superara - el le alcanzo una copa, mirando a los invitados en la fiesta notaron algo extraño una persona usando un piloto con anteojos negros enorme subía por las escalera

-BRITTANY- dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo sin notar la presencia de Kevin.

-hasta que por fin es una lástima que ya tenga planes pero otro dia les dejo la casa para ustedes- Kevin se marchaba

-mándale saludos a Brittany- comento Mack

-crees que te habrá escuchado

-siempre le digo algo sobre Brittany y el pero no se tal vez se alga el tonto

-Kevin asiéndose el tonto es difícil de creer- chocaron sus capas cuando Kevin volvió a aparecer

-le doy un buen consejo tengan sexo- con esas palabras Kevin desapareció. Jodie fue hacia el baño y luego salió a la entrada esperando ver algún conocido que la llevara cuando noto un taxi. Las palabras que dijo Kevin lo incomodaron tanto que prefirió marcharse sin siquiera despedirse, llamo a un taxi esperando no encontrase con Jodie hasta la mañana siguiente, pero al abrir la puerta del coche ella se acerco y ahora los dos compartían en el taxi.

Llegaron al departamento de Jodie ya que estaba mas próximo, ella pago sin dirigirle la mirada, llegando a la puerta el la obliga a girar tomando su rosto en sus manos para la besarla llevándola devuelta al taxi.

Dejo la copa recién servida en la mesa alado de la cama y descubrió la sabana para despertarla con un beso ella ya estaba despierta y se le adelanto

-que buen consejos no dios Kevin- Jodie tomo las capas

-estuvimos bien en hacerle casos- Brindaron y el gusto le pareció extraño a Jodie

-que es esto

-cerveza en lata- respondió alzando un pack de cuatro del suelo- es que es lo único que encontré aparte de agua y detergente que es lo que estaban en la cocina

-al menos esta fría, oye pásame la otra lata

-seguro yo me quedare con la otra

-esto me hace recordar la vez cuando nos quedamos sin gasolina con Kevin y Brittany

-que noche mágica, la luna llena, el viento fresco

-la cerveza transpirando sobre el auto

-la mirabas y decías esta helada

-y al tomarla estaban caliente, bailamos lento contentos y felices mientras Brittany regañaba a Kevin

-después se encerraron en el auto hasta que llego la grúa

-siempre fueron tan apasionados en publico

-contrario a nosotros

-Nosotros

-Nosotros, que de nosotros

-Mack no voy a decir que esto que paso fue un error, porque no fue así, en el último tiempo he tenido momentos difíciles y este bueno fue muy bueno

-Jodie- Mack la beso - quieres salir conmigo

-no creo que sea buena idea salir con alguien del trabajo

-y yo no creo eso de tener aventuras de una sola noche, nos conocemos demasiado para tener algo asi y te quiero porque una vez estuve enamorado de ti

-eso fue en la secundaria, ya no somos los mismo

-pero no es toda la verdad Jodie, tu también lo sientes, esto no solo es nostalgia del amor mira se que la vida es injusta y rara vez uno tiene la oportunidad de conseguir algo bueno de ella pero tal vez esta sea una esas

-qué hora son

-las tres de la mañana

-yo tengo que irme mañana es Sábado hay trabajo haci que tal si seguimos esto después de ver una película

-me parece lo mas correcto

-entonces es una cita- Jodie comenzó a buscar su ropa cuando Mack la besa

-por otra parte que trabajamos tanto un día de descansó no le hace mal a nadie

-tienes razón... pero creo que dos días son mejor... -Mack se quitaba el box sin dejar de besarse

-es lo mejor porque si salimos sin haber hecho el amor antes, causaría mucha tensión

-por supuesto... y yo no soy una chica de dormir en la primera cita

-en serio

-y tu

\- un par de veces en la universidad- seguían besándose- pero nunca supe cómo actuar en la mañana siguiente así que prefería que pasaras este fin de semana conmigo

-buena idea. Tiraron la sabana al cielo permitiéndose disfrutar de sus gemidos mientras eran cubiertos por un manto blanco de seda con manchas de cerveza.

 _ **" ...Tener o no un final feliz depende de donde decidas detener la historia..." Orson welles.-**_


End file.
